Matthew of Edessa
Matthew of Edessa ( , Matteos Urhayetsi; born in the second half of 11th century – 1144) was an Armenian historian in the 12th century from the city of Edessa ( —''Urrha''). Matthew was the superior abbot of Karmir Vanq (Red Convent), near the town of Kessoun, east of Marash (Germanicia), the former seat of Baldwin of Boulogne. He relates much about the Bagratuni Kingdom of Armenia, the early Crusades, and the battles between Byzantines and Arabs for the possession of parts of northern Syria and eastern Asia Minor. Bartikyan, Hrach. «Մատթեոս Ուռհայեցի» (Matteos Urhayetsi). Soviet Armenian Encyclopedia. vol. vii. Yerevan, Armenian SSR: Armenian Academy of Sciences, 1981, p. 289. Byzantine authors such as John Zonaras and Anna Comnena were well versed in their particular spheres, but uninformed regarding Edessa and neighboring lands which are treated by Matthew. Biography A man of strong convictions, Matthew was born in Edessa sometime in the second half of the 11th century and was a member of the Armenian Apostolic Church. He was a determined opponent of the Greek church and as well as the Latin church. He was especially bitter against Frankish settlers, whose avaricious and imperious rule and ingratitude he condemns in his work. He was probably slain during the Siege of Edessa by Zengi, atabeg of Mosul in 1144. ''Chronicle'' Matthew's work, Zhamanakagrutyun ( ), or Chronicle, which he probably began writing in 1113 and completed before 1140, is written in a dialect of Western Armenian and is rather chronological, covering two centuries from the second half of the tenth through the second half of the twelfth. Bartikyan, Hrach. "Մատթեոս Ուռհայեցին, Նրա Ժամանակն ու «Ժամանակնագրությունը»" ("Matthew of Edessa: His Times and the Chronicle) in Մատթեոս Ուռհայեցի`Ժամանակնագրություն. Trans. Hrach Bartikyan. Yerevan: Armenian SSR: Hayastan Publishing 1971, p. xxviii. In an article published in 1971 by Armenian academician Levon Khachikyan, the author established that one of the sources Matthew used to write his work was that of an 11th century vardapet named Hakob Sanahnetsi (Hakob of Sanahin). Khachikyan, Levon. "Հակոբ Սանահնեցի՝ Ժամանակագիր 11-րդ դարի" ("Hakob Sanhnetsi, an 11th Century Chronicler"). Banber Yerevan Hamalsarani, No. 1, pp. 22-48. The literary and historical knowledge of Matthew was limited; however, the accuracy of his work has not been disputed. He remains the only primary source of certain information about the political and ecclesiastical events of his time and area. Some of his chronological data is disputed by modern scholars. Matthew was also a fervent Armenian patriot, lamenting the martyrdom of his people and exalting their heroic deeds. To him, scholars and readers are indebted for the record of two documents of importance — a letter from the Byzantine Emperor John I Tzimisces, to King Ashot III Bagratuni and a discourse delivered in the cathedral of Hagia Sophia, Constantinople, in the presence of the Emperor Constantine X Ducas by Gagik II, the exiled Bagratuni king, concerning the doctrinal divergence between the Greek and Armenian churches. According to some scholars, Matthew was intolerant towards both Greeks and Latins,Runciman. History of the Crusades, p. 334. as well as unsympathetic towards Syrians, judging by allusions made by Abul-Faraj at a later date. Notes External links *The Crusades from the Perspective of Byzantium and the Muslim World (in PDF) Category:Crusade literature Category:12th-century historians Category:Armenian historians Category:Medieval Armenian people Category:1144 deaths de:Matthias von Edessa es:Mateo de Edesa fr:Mathieu d'Édesse hy:Մատթեոս Ուռհայեցի it:Matteo di Edessa ka:მათეოს ურჰაეცი hu:Edesszai Máté nl:Matheos van Edessa ru:Матвей Эдесский